Poetry
by Gas-Masked UNIT
Summary: Dib is trying to tell Tak something, but just Can't. However, will she find out when she reads a certain poem?...


Poetry

_A DATR Story…_

"Dib, you have to tell her eventually…", Zim said to his friend, Dib.

"I know, but I just can't…"

"What are you guys talking about?", Zim's girlfriend Gaz asked.

"Nothing, Gaz…", Dib said, lying through his teeth.

Gaz stared at Dib through her squinted eyes, and then at Zim, who gave an innocent expression.

"You're talking about your crush on Tak, aren't you?"

"WHAT?!", Dib said, "I don't have a crush on Tak!"

"Yes, you do…"

"No I don't!"

"Dib, I'm your sister, I know everything about you, to the point where I just wanna tear out my brain cavity and smash it with a lead pipe…"

"You can't know if I'm in love with someone!"

"yes, I can. I'm your sister, Dumbass. And, I thought you just had a crush on her, I didn't know you were in LOVE with her…"

Dib blushed with embarrassment.

"Hey, yeah! You said you just had a Skool-boy crush on her! Now you're IN LOVE…"

Dib shot the Irken boy a glare that shut him up.

"Dib, when she comes, just tell her…", Gaz said with a sigh.

""Oh yeah Gaz, that would be real Romantic, telling her on Movie Night…"

"Pick A ROMANCE movie then!", Zim said, smugly. Dib just looked at him annoyed.

"DO NOT DOUBT THE BRILLIANCE OF ZIM, PUNY HUMAN!!!"

"What did I tell you about talking in the Third person, Zim?" Gaz said.

"THERE IS NO THIRD PERSON! ONLY ZIIIIM!!!"

Gaz simply stared at him with her Trademark death-glare.

"Sorry, my little Demon-seed…"

"The point is, Dib, you can't go through your whole life not telling someone you have feelings for them…"

"I know, but It's just so hard…"

"No, It's not, Dumbass…"

A knock at the door was heard, as Dib instantly rushed over and opened It. In the doorway was Tak, in her Human-Hologram…

"Hey, Dib", she said as she gave him a hug, "How are ya?"

Dib, completely love-struck from the hug, managed to put on a straight face for the Irken girl he loved secretly…

"Pretty good, nothing out of the ordinary-"

Tak leaned over to see Zim out of his skool-boy disguise…

"Okay, good, so your dad isn't home."

"Seems like he never is…" Dib said. Tak pressed a button on her belt, to which her whole body flickered, revealing her true Irken form, which only made things worse for Dib, since he already had trouble trying to tell her he loved her to her Human-disguised faced, but now he had to try and tell her to her Irken face, which was the most beautiful thing in the world to him…

"So", she said as she sat down on the couch, "What movie we watching tonight?"

"Probably a Love-story movie…" Zim said slyly at Dib, who merely swatted him up-side the head. Tak snickered at this, because even though they were all friends, there was still a flicker of Rivalry between her and Zim…

"So Tak", Dib said, feeling nervous, "Did you have a safe trip over here?"

Tak smirked and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Of COURSE I did, stupid! I use a Spittle-Runner, the best piece of Irken transportation, unlike Zim's VOOT-CRUISER."

"Hey! ZIM's VOOT is the best VOOT in the whole Galaxy!"

"Well, Considering all of the other OUT-DATED models out there, I guess I have to say yours is the most impressive…"

"OUT-DATED?!"

"Yes, Out-dated."

"But mine is the best one out of them all Right? You just said so yourself! That means Victory for ZIM!"

"It was an insult, Genius."

"Hah! You called ZIM a genius! That means I am smart!"

"I really don't like you, y'know that?"

"Yeah. But do I look like I care? 'Cause I don't…"

"Whatever."

"So Dib, Is there anything you wanted to say to Tak?", Gaz asked, smirking. Dib instantly became flushed.

"Uh, yeah. I guess…um…I guess I did…"

"Well, what is it?"

"Um, well It's complicated, I…um…."

Dib stared into Tak's Violet eyes, and He knew he was going to mess up.

"I just wanted to say that, Uhh, the Simpsons are premiering their 45th Season tonight!"

Dib felt like an idiot, as he heard Zim groan and slap his head, and Gaz simply call him a Dumbass.

"Big WHOOP. People have some yellow skin, and BOOM! They have 45 years on Television so far…"

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT, TAK! THE SIMPSONS ROCK!", Zim said.

"Well, thanks for letting me know Dib."

"Aw, It's no big deal…"

"Yes, It is.", Tak said as she advanced on him, "That was the most selfless thing to let me know. Lets make-out…"

Dib smiled, and came out of his little day-dream, and sighed that It was never, ever…E.V.E.R real. Zim saw Dib's sorrow expression and tried to persuade him to confess…

"Hey Dib, Why don't you work on Project CONFESSION…"

Dib quickly made the Shut the hell Up expression.

"What's the matter, Dib? You got a Drinking problem? Because you can tell me, I'm here for you…" Tak said jokingly. That was one of the reasons Dib loved her so much, her sense of Humor…

"That's real funny ZIM. Making It look like I'm a Alcoholic."

"No, I'm not. I'm trying to convince you to tell Tak you li-" Dib instantly made the slit-throat sign at Zim, indicating that if he said another word, he would kill him.

"WHAT?!" Zim shouted, "You do NOT threaten me, Dib-Monkey!"

Zim hadn't called him that since he was rivals with him in Elementary Skool, so that meant he was pretty pissed off.

"I'm just trying to help you, you ungrateful Jerk!"

"HELP ME? You call meddling Helping?!"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"How could you possibly think that?!"

"I going to use the rest-room" Tak said. All of the old bickering between Dib and Zim made her feel uncomfortable

"No, Tak, wait! I didn't mean to-"

"Dib, I'm just going to the bath-room. You don't have to apologize for natural causes." she said as she made her way up the stairs. Dib plopped back down on the couch, and let his head fall into his hands.

"I'm such a Jerk…"

"Yeah, you are."

"Shut up, Zim."

Tak made her way up the stairs, she lied about going to the Bath-room, but she just needed some quick alone-time.

"Man, Dib is acting weird.", she thought, "He used to be so open around me, now he's always blushing or sweating, I feel like I've lost my best friend… My dreamy best friend…"

Tak immediately slapped herself in the head.

"You idiot! He doesn't love you! So stop thinking about him in that way!", she thought to herself, "I mean, him, love ME. I'm a freak, he could never love an Alien freak! I remember that night he asked Gretchen out. Just face It old girl, he doesn't love you, and he never will…"

Tak had gotten a little teary eyed because of all this and decided to head back downstairs, but the thought of being near Dib was too much, so she just sat down in the Hallway, trapped.

"I should get down there, but I can't, I just can't…"

Tak then noticed that Dib's bedroom door was open, and just snuck in there. She looked all around and made her way through all of his Paranormal crap. Even though she thought It was all bunk, she always found it cute when Dib would get a big project going, and he would get so excited. She sighed again and sat down on Dib's bed. She laid down on it and sniffed his pillow. It smelt just like him…and Pizza. It also smelt like Pizza. She just cried a little bit after that…

"I wish he did love me…" she said tearfully, as she leaned to her side on the bed, something jabbed her in the ribs.

"OW! Son of a-"

Tak tore off the covers, to find what poked her. It was a pencil.

"That's stupid.", she thought, "why would the hell would he have a pencil under his covers?!" she also noticed that The Pencil was right on top of a note-pad.

"What the Hell?"

She thought as she picked It up. She looked at it and it had a lot of writing on It, and as she began to read, her face broadened up:

_ODE to TAK:_

_Her tender loving care is what I seek, but alas, she could never love me, the Paranormal Geek. _

_Her long Antennas feel like velvet, her smile can make the darkest room lit, her face is like the holy face of an angel, gracious and bright. I wish I could meet her at the lake to show her a romantic night. I love her so, in so many ways, I wish to spend my life with her, to be with her, for all of my days. _

_I can not tell her my love for her to her gracious face, but to the ends of the Earth, wherever she goes, I will chase_

_She is smart and pretty, with her humor being witty, she is a slender as a Dove, she is TAK; the woman I Love_

"He…does…he does Love me…" Tak said, smiling. Tak didn't fell trapped anymore and rushed down stairs.

"You're right okay, I need to tell her…"

"Duh, Dumbass."

"Seriously, stop that…"

"DIB!", Tak said gracefully as she slid down the Stair-railing.

"TAK!", Dib said nervously, "Tak, there's…something…uh…something I need to say, Tak….I lov-"

As soon as she was off the railing, she ran to him, knocking him on the couch due to her enormous speed, and laid on top of him, and kissed him, and then smiled as she released from It.

"Dib, that was the Best. Poetry. Ever…", she said as she kissed him again…

END.


End file.
